Dearest
by Jessi Lupin
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own these people! songfic Ryou is hospitalized by his yami. Malik comes to see him, thinking that whatever happened it will be okay. Boy is he wrong... Warnings: Character death, MalikRyou
1. Chapter One

Pairing: Ryou/Malik

AN: This is my first Yu Gi Oh fic... and it was a dream I had so will you please go easy on me? Some criticism is okay though. Anything to help me write better is okay by me!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 "Mr. Ishtar?" a voice asked. Malik looked up to see who was addressing him. The principal was standing next to him.

"Yes?" Malik said.

"Would you please come with me," he said, not really asking. Malik stood up and walked out of the classroom, winking at a couple people who whistled at him for being taken out of the class by the principal.

"Mr. Ishtar," the other man said, "My name is Dr. Inakoni, as you should most likely know." Malik nodded. Ryou's doctor. He had met him before when Bakura decided that Ryou had become to 'free'. Ryou had four broken ribs last time. And he said it was nothing. "Mr. Bakura had a run in with... Something. What ever it was it injured him pretty badly. And... I guess there's no good way to say this, but... He isn't expected to live." Malik's eyes went wide.

"Do you... Where did you find him?" Malik asked.

"In his house," Dr. Inakoni said. "I think it might have been a suicide attempt."

"N-n-no," Malik said. "H-he wouldn't try to kill himself!"

"It was only a suspicion," he said. "We aren't sure what exactly happened. He can't remember, or won't." He stopped and looked at Malik. "If you wish to see him," he took out a slip of paper, "this is his room." Malik took the paper and stared at it.

"I have to go," he said.

"I cannot permit you to do so," the principal said.

"I have to go. He could be dying," Malik protested. "I need to see him!" Tears began to well up in his eyes.

"I can't let you got without an adult's permission," the principal said.

"I don't care!" Malik yelled. "I need to see him now!" And with that he ran past them and toward the hospital. He stopped three blocks from it and turned left. There was something he had to know...

He stopped on the doorstep of Ryou's house. Gasping for breath he turned the doorknob. _Dammit_, he thought. _Locked._ He sighed. _Ryou's gonna kill me for this,_ he thought. He stood three feet from the door and ran at it full speed. He heard a crack. Malik rubbed his shoulder and examined the door. There was a crack where he had hit it. This was going to take time that he couldn't spare. 

Time for plan two.

He walked to the back window began to take off the screen. After a bit of time he removed the screen and pushed up the window and climbed though.* When he stepped in a sickening made him bring his hand to his mouth in an attempt to not be sick. He could smell blood, and it seemed to be coming from upstairs. He crossed the room he was in (the living room) and made his way up the stairs to Ryou's room. There he met the most sickening sight he had ever seen. Blood was all over the walls, the floor, Ryou's bed, and by the look of it, the ceiling too. On Ryou's bed, with a smile on his face, sat Ryou's yami, Bakura. Bakura looked up and his grin spread.

"I was wondering how long before you came, Malik," he said. "Seems Ryou had a little... problem." He smiled even more. Malik growled. Bakura was covered in Ryou's blood also.

"What have you done to him?" he asked. Bakura laughed.

"Oh, don't worry your fool self," he said. "My dear hikari should be fine, unless I _accidentally_ cut too deep..." He laughed again.

"Bastard," Malik said. He forced himself to remain as calm as possible, Yami Malik would be **bad**. He turned around. Ryou needed him and Malik wasn't about to just leave him. Bakura chuckled.

"You can't save him," he said, licking the blood off his hand. Malik looked at him and then turned and left.

He raced down the road toward the hospital. A light rain started. By the time Malik got to the hospital he was drenched. He took the sheet of paper from his pocket and asked the receptionist where Room 305 was. The seventh floor. Taking an elevator and the stairs would take around the same time, so he took the elevator to catch his breath.

He stepped out of the elevator and looked around. Room 128. This might take a while... _Good thing I didn't take the stairs_, he thought. By the time Malik got to Ryou's room he was out of breath again. He had also began wondering why they made hospitals so damn big. He walked into the room Ryou was in without protest from the nurses, thank god.

Malik let out a sigh of relief when he saw Ryou. He didn't look _too_ bad... Just a little beat up. Malik crossed the room and down on the edge of the bed. Ryou opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Malik said, "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay," Ryou said, "I wasn't really sleeping anyway, just thinking." Malik sighed.

"Didn't mean to _disturb_ you then," he said with a smile. Ryou chuckled then began coughing. Malik stood up and was about to call a nurse when Ryou stopped him.

"I'm fine," Ryou said, "Not much they can do about me coughing, is there?" Malik stared at him. How could he take this so lightly? Almost reading his mind Ryou answered, "I've had worse."

"Worse?" Malik asked. Nothing could be worse than this... Maybe death but that didn't count. Malik sat back down. Ryou still smiled.

"I was wondering when you'd come. I didn't think they'd let you out of school..." Malik laughed.

"They didn't. I just... redefined the rules a little." _Okay, not exactly true but oh well._ Ryou sighed.

"You shouldn't have come," he said. Malik stared at him with a questioning gaze.

"Why? I wasn't about to let you sit in a hospital all by yourself," he said. Ryou sighed.

"I'm not afraid, you know," he said, no longer smiling.

"Of what?" Malik asked. "Yami Bakura?"

"No, still quite terrified of him, thank you," Ryou said, a small smile on his lips. "Death."

"You're... Not afraid of death?" Ryou nodded. "I don't understand... Why are you telling me this?"

"Because," Ryou said. "I'm going to die."

~*~*~

Cliffhanger! It was originally going to be just one chapter... but oh well. Gives me something to write. ^_^ Now, remember to R&R!

* This happened to me and my step brother! We were fighting and locked ourselves out of the house! ^_^;;;;;;


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Okay! I return! With one review! On the first day! *does victory dance* *ahem* Anyway, I want to thank Eclipse 2.0 for my first review! And I want to thank Kitsune's gurl for putting me on her favorites! Now, y'all go and listen to Hikari by Utada Hikaru! *fake Southern accent* ^_^

~*~*~

_~Flashback~_

_Malik leaned on the railing of Ryou's porch and watched as he and Yugi(who was currently Yami) and his group of friends have a snowball fight. _(not one of my better sentences… Oh well)__

_"Malik!" Ryou called. "C'mon! Get out here!" Malik grinned._

_"Hey," he said, "If the Pharaoh's afraid of that stuff I'm not touching it!" Ryou grinned walking up to him._

_"He's not afraid of the _snow_, he's afraid of the _momentum_, there's a difference," Ryou said with a smile. Malik couldn't help but smile._

_"Would it make you happy if I joined your silly fight?" he asked. Ryou nodded._

_"Yup, and one more thing."_

_"Which is…?" Malik asked._

_"You'll show me a good time tonight, right?" Ryou said. The look on his face was just too precious._

_"Of course, love," he replied. Ryou jumped down the stairs while Malik walked, careful not to fall. "Okay," he said, "So, you just throw it?" he asked._

_"You act like you've never seen snow before!" Anzu said with a laugh._

_"I haven't," Malik replied._

_"In which case,"_ _Jounouchi(I have no clue if I spelled this right…)__ said, "You two should become acquainted." He picked up a snowball and threw it straight at Malik's head. Malik, not realizing what was happening, got a face full of snow. And so the war began._

_~End flashback~_

Ryou laid in the hospital bed while Malik stared at him. "Ryou… You can't be serious! Really, I promise, you're gonna be fine!" Ryou shook his head.

"No," he said, "I know I'm dying. But, I'm not afraid." Malik stared at him.

"How… How can you not be afraid?" he asked. "I'd be terrified." 

"I'm not afraid because I'll be free," he said. "I'll be happy."

"Aren't you happy now?" Malik asked, forcing himself not to begin to cry.

"I didn't mean it like that," Ryou quickly said, "I meant that I'd be away from my yami. The one who did this to me."

"Do know what he did?" Malik asked.

"No," Ryou replied. "I don't have the slightest idea. I think I was going out and he took over. I woke up like this." He sighed. "You know I love you, right?" Malik nodded.

"Of course I do. How couldn't I?" He leaned forward and touched Ryou's hand. Ryou seemed to wince. "I'm sorry," Malik said quickly.

"No," Ryou said, "it wasn't your fault." He rubbed his side. "It just hurts to breathe. Kind of." Malik stared at him. "I'm fine, really."

"How can you say your fine?" Malik asked choking back tears.

"You're here," Ryou said simply. "And I know you love me. Do you remember last Christmas?" he seemed to ask out of the blue.

"Yeah," Malik said with a smile, "Jounouchi was kind enough to introduce me to snow." Ryou smiled.

"Do you remember what you got me?" Malik began to feel guilty. He hadn't really had much money, so he had gotten Ryou a book that he already had, but he didn't know that at the time.

"I got you a book," Malik said. "I'm sorry that I couldn't have gotten something better but-"

"Not the book," Ryou said. Malik thought. He hadn't given him anything, had he? "The kiss." Malik remembered.

"Oh yeah…" It didn't seem like much… Why was he brining it up?

"That was the best present I've ever gotten," Ryou said leaning toward him. "Really."

_~Flashback~_

_"Good bye Yugi!" Ryou called. Malik waved. Ryou turned toward Malik._

_"You sure you don't mind me staying?" Malik asked. "I could always try to find a hotel that's open."_

_"I'm sure," Ryou said. "Besides, if you didn't stay I'd be alone for the rest of the night," he said regretfully._

_"Listen," Malik said, "I just wanted to apologize for getting you such a crappy gift. I didn't know you already had it…"_

_"It's fine," Ryou said, "I don't really mind. Besides, it's the thought that counts." That made Malik feel even worse. He had been in a hurry and was desperate. The only thing he could think of was a book, so he ran into a bookstore and grabbed the first one he thought Ryou would even _relatively_ like. "Malik?" Ryou asked bringing him out of his train of thought. "Would you like some hot coco or something?"_

_"Sure," Malik said. _

_"Okay," Ryou said, "I'll go get some."_

_"Lemme help you," Malik said quickly hurrying after him. Ryou waited at the entrance of the kitchen._

_"Hey Malik," he said glancing up, "mistletoe." Malik look up too where Ryou's eyes were. Sure enough, mistletoe. Ryou was smiling sweetly._

_"Ya know what?" Malik said with a playful smile. "You're too damn cute."_

_"Why, thank you," Ryou said. Malik walked over to him and leaned forward. He passionately kissed Ryou. By the time it was over, Ryou felt almost empty without Malik right next to him. Ryou made the hot coco quickly, Malik offering to help every five seconds. When it was done he handed Malik a mug of steaming hot coco. Malik raised it to his lips._

_"Er, Malik," Ryou said quickly, "I wouldn't-" But it was too late. Malik had downed almost half of the mug. He began to cough. "-do that yet. It's still pretty hot."_

_"Now you tell me…" Malik said. "I think I burnt my tongue…"_

_"I wouldn't be surprised…" Ryou smiled and sat down his mug. "Would you like some ice water, or something else?"_

_"No," Malik said, "I'm fine. I shall conquer you, evil coco of burning death!" Ryou began laughing._

_"Malik," he said between gasps for air, "I can't believe you didn't know that it was hot!" Malik glared._

_"I knew it was hot!"_

_"Then why did you drink it?" He remained silent._

_"Shut up." Ryou began to giggle again._

_"Fine, fine. Would you like me to make your bed?" He paused. "Our would you rather sleep with me?" Malik thought about this for a second._

_"I'll just take the couch. It'd be kinda crowded, wouldn't it?"_

_"Good point," Ryou said. He walked over to the closet and grabbed a few blankets and pillows._

_"I can get it," Malik said taking the blankets from Ryou(NICELY, okay?). Ryou yawned._

_"I think I'm going to turn in," he said. Malik hugged him._

_"Good night, love," he said kissing his forehead. Ryou smiled._

_"I'll see you in the morning… Or sometime after I get up," he said, remembering that Malik wasn't a morning person. Malik smiled and nodded. Ryou headed up to his room. He ran a hand through his hair before getting changed and going to sleep._

_~*A few Hours Later*~_

_"Malik?" Ryou said quietly. "Malik, are you still up?" No response. _Damn,_ Ryou thought. He shivered. The heat had gone out. And, being nice, he had given Malik the warmest blankets there. So, he had spent an hour trying to ignore the cold and try to get some sleep. Unfortunately, that didn't work. "Malik? C'mon, please still be up." He poked Malik's back. Malik just grumbled and rolled on to his back. Ryou sighed. This was going to be difficult…Ryou carefully climbed under the blanket, not that it really mattered. The apocalypse could be happening and he still wouldn't wake up. Ryou snuggled close to Malik and rested his head on his chest. Not after long, Ryou was asleep again. Malik woke up for around five minutes, and watched him sleeping. Malik touched Ryou's hair and smiled. Ryou meant so much to him…He shut his eyes and went back to sleep._

_~End Flashback~_

"Ryou," Malik said, "what really happened to you?" Ryou stared at him.

"I told you, I don't remember." He seemed to grow nervous.

"You're not a very good liar, you know," Malik said gently.

"I-I'm not lying!" Ryou said quickly. Malik looked him over.

"Will you please tell me? I already saw your yami… Not that he was much help." Malik touched his face gently. Tears began to well up in Ryou's eyes.

"He did this to me…" he said. "He wanted me to love him." Malik stared at him.

"He… Weanted your love?" Ryou nodded. "Oh God…" Running through everything he'd seen so far, Ryou had to have a broken rib or two, there were cuts all over his body, there were bruises too. He had marks on his neck like Bakura had tried to strangle him. Tears ran down Ryou's face.

"I'm sorry," he said. _What was he apologizing for?_ Malik thought. _He didn't do anything wrong._ Ryou shut his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Malik asked. "You didn't do anything."

"That's it. I didn't try to fight him off," Ryou said.

"You…" Malik stared at him. _Was he saying that he did _want _to fight him off? No… He must have been surprised and didn't have time to react…I hope._

"I'm sorry," Ryou said again. Malik moved his hand to brush some of the hair off of Ryou's face. He flinched.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Malik said. "I would never hurt you." Ryou smiled. 

"Thank you," he said. "I'm happy you're not mad with me." Malik smiled.

"I'm happy you're happy," he said. Tear began to rise in his eyes. Ryou _couldn't _die. He wouldn't let him. Ryou shut his eyes.  He looked like he had stopped breathing. "Ryou," Malik said quickly. Ryou's eyes opened.

"Don't worry," he said, "I'm going to try to get some rest, okay?" Malik blushed.

"Sorry," he said.

"Don't worry about it." Ryou shut his eyes, and with a content smile drifted off to sleep.

Hountou ne taisetsu na mono igai subete subtete 

_Shimaetara ii no ne_

_Genjitsu wa tada zankoku de_

_Sonna toki itsu date_

_Me o tojireba_

_Waratteru kimi ga iru_

_Itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made_

_Dou ka sono egao ga_

_Taema naku aru you ni._

A shrill noise arose and Malik turned around. The machine he recognized as a heart monitor had flat lined.

"Ryou!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I am evil, aren't I? The Japanese part is lyrics to the song Dearest. The rest of the song will appear in the next chapter. But if you go to Anime Lyrics.com it has the translation for this song… It so cool. Go check it out! Right after you review though. ^_^

Eclipse 2.0- I wouldn't let Ryou die miserable… He was happy. Malik was there. ^_^


	3. Chapter Three

Okay, I'm back! I have my reviews so I'm happy. I want to thank Eclipse 2.0, Kitsune's Gurl, and Freai. THANK YOU!!!

Warnings: Oh God, please don't kill me for this. Bakura/Ryou and Ryou/Malik Yeah... Please no killing!

_~Flashback~_

_Ryou sat cross-legged on his bed bored out of his mind. He had called Malik a week ago, telling him that he could become his roommate. His dad had called earlier the same day letting him know that he would be very busy, so if Ryou had wanted, he could have a roommate. He had agreed almost immediately, saying that one of his friends had wanted a place to stay. He and his father had joked around about who his roommate would be, and if he was interested in them. Ryou had laughed and said that his roommate was his friend Malik, then also lied and said he wasn't interested in him. He had called Malik a few minutes later and told him about the good news. Malik said that it might be a few days, but he would be there by the end of the week at the latest. So, out of boredom, Ryou sat there waiting for him. He shut his eyes and went over all the words he still knew in English. A half hour later he gave up, still bored. The phone rang, making him jump. He grabbed the phone on his dresser. _

_"Hello?" he said._

_"Hey Bakura," Jounouchi said. "I was wondering if you could help me with something?"_

_"Yeah," Ryou said, "Hold on a sec." Ryou set down the phone and quickly ran down the stairs and grabbed the cordless phone. He quickly turned it on. "Okay, what do you need help with?"_

_"My homework," Jounouchi said. He should of know._

_"What subject?" he asked walking up the stairs. He quickly hung up the other phone._

_"Trig," he said._

_"Oh, you had that as homework?" Ryou asked. "I got it done in class!"_

_"How?!" Jounouchi practically screamed. "There was sixty problems!" Ryou flinched._

_"Er... I worked on it?" he said questioningly. Jounouchi still seemed a little panicky, but none the less read Ryou his homework._

_"I don't know how they can give homework over Christmas break, honestly!" Jounouchi eventually said. Ryou smiled._

_"Hey," Ryou asked, "out of all the people that you know, why did you call me?"_

_"Well," Jounouchi said, "you ARE like the smartest person I know, and I read it in the paper._

_"What?" Ryou asked._

_"They said that there was a homework help hot line, and I recognized it as your number," Jounouchi said. Ryou sighed. _Great, just great.__

_"Jounouchi, how did my number get in the paper if I didn't put it in there?" he asked._

_"I dunno," Jounouchi said. Ryou sighed. Bakura had to of done this. He just HAD to of._

_"Jounouchi, can you try to get that ad out of the paper, I need to murder someone," Ryou said._

_"Uh, sure buddy," Jounouchi said. "I guess I'll talk to you later."_

_"Good bye," Ryou said. Jounouchi hung up the phone. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Ryou screamed. Bakura stood in front of him smirking._

_"Why?"_

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SIGNED ME UP FOR A HOMEWORK HELP HOT LINE! HONESTLY! YOU DON'T RESPECT MY PRIVICY! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU DID THAT! CAN YOU EVEN SPELL HOMEWORK!? I SWEAR, IF YOU EVER—"_

_"Er," Malik said from the door, "are you arguing with yourself, again?" Ryou's eyes went wide._

_"No. Well, yeah..." Ryou said. Malik stared at him._

_"Oh... Nice pick love," Bakura whispered him his ear. Ryou swatted at Bakura's face. Malik looked at him curiously. _

_"Er... Are you okay?" Malik asked. Bakura laughed. He ran a hand though Ryou's hair making Ryou shiver._

_"JUST GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Ryou screamed at Bakura. He chuckled but left. _

_"Er, where was that again?" Malik asked._

_"Not you love," Ryou said. "You're rooming with me."_

_"Really?" Malik asked. "I thought your bed was too small."_

_"Fixed that," Ryou said cheerfully._

_"Ryou," Malik said carefully, "are you a manic–depressant?" Ryou laughed._

_"No," he said. _

_"Ya sure about that?" Ryou laughed again._

_"I'm not."_

_~End Flashback~_

_Hito wa minna kanashii kara_

_Wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo._

"Ryou!" Malik screamed whirling around. He raced toward him. He was shoved out of the way as one of the doctors hurried toward Ryou. He began to perform CPR on him. Malik tried to run toward him but one of the nurses stopped him.

"Just let the doctor help him, okay?" she said. Malik calmed a little. Then he remembered what Ryou had said earlier.

_Aisubeki mono no tame_

_Ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto._

_I'm not afraid because I'll be free. I'll be happy._

"Stop!" Malik screamed struggling again the nurse. "Stop it! He didn't want this!" Tears began to flow down his face. "Please stop..." The doctor stared at him.

"Did he tell you this? That if he died he didn't want to be resuscitated?" Malik nodded.

"Y-yes. He did." The doctor nodded.

"Okay, this is the Ryou Bakura that you know, am I correct?"

"Of course he is!" Malik said.

"Okay," the doctor said. "That's all we need to know."

"Can I... have a moment alone with him?" Malik asked. The doctor nodded.

"I'm sorry for your lost," he said. Malik gulped and walked over to Ryou. He sat next to him.

"Ryou..." he said. A tear drop fell on Ryou's forehead. Malik leaned over and kissed where his tear had fallen.

_Deatta ano koro wa_

_Subete ga bukiyou de_

_Toomawari shita yo ne_

_Kizutsuke atta yo ne._

He warped his arms around Ryou and began to sob. _Ryou... I never wanted this. My god Ryou... I miss you so much. I can't feel you here anymore. Ryou... My love._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AWW!!! I almost started crying when wrote this chapter! I know it's kinda short, but this chapter will do. Thank you all for your reviews, and if any of you want to IM me, my AIM is MarauderGirl2003 and YIM is maraudergirl_03. One chapter left!


End file.
